spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Oflagowanie bota
Bot to specjalny program służący do wykonywania wielu powtarzalnych, zautomatyzowanych czynności na danej wiki. Zwykle do obsługi bota, używa się osobnego konta. Z uwagi na fakt edycji wielu artykułów w krótkich odstępach czasu, bot może zaśmiecać rejestr Ostatnich Zmian i uczynić go nieczytelnym. Dlatego też zaleca się aby nadać botowi flagę bota, która schowa jego edycje z domyślnego widoku Ostatnich Zmian. Prosimy o stosowanie się do poniższych zasad podczas używania bota: #Konto edytujące przy użyciu bota, musi być jasno jako takie określone na swojej stronie użytkownika i powinno zawierać link do strony użytkownika będącego operatorem bota. #Aby nie obciążać serwerów, bot powinien dokonywać edycji w określonych odstępach czasu (min. 5 sekund). W przeciwnym razie może dochodzić do błędów w edytowanych artykułach. #Aby uzyskać flagę bota na wiki, na której jest więcej aktywnych edytorów, potrzebna jest zgoda ogółu społeczności na oflagowanie bota, włączając w to aktywnych administratorów i biurokratów. Link to strony dyskusji na temat oflagowania bota powinien być zawarty w prośbie. Aby uzyskać więcej informacji o botach, zobacz AutoWikiBrowser, Pywikipediabot i Creating a bot. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o nadanie danemu kontu flagi bota. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o nadanie flagi bota powinna wyglądać tak: *'Link do wiki:' Centrum Społeczności *'Link do strony bota:' VuBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta VuBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. ~~~~ co wygeneruje: *'Link do wiki:' Centrum Społeczności *'Link do strony bota:' VuBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta VuBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. *'Link do wiki': *'Link do strony bota': type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o oflagowanie bota placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki preload=Project:Oflagowanie_bota Żetony Wiki *'Link do wiki:' Żetony Wiki *'Link do strony bota:' RayBot309 prosze o oflagowanie bota - Raybox309 : Nie wystarczy napisać na stronie RayBot309, że to bot danej osoby – przede wszystkim trzeba takie konto zarejestrować ;). — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 21:38, sty 12, 2016 (UTC) Etniczna wikia *'Link do wiki:' Etniczna wikia *'Link do strony bota:' UROMAX BOT Proszę o oflagowanie konta UROMAX BOT. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której, licząc mnie, trójka administratorów + założyciel zgadzają się na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. Uromax (dyskusja) 14:09, sty 27, 2016 (UTC) : Bot oflagowany. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:15, sty 27, 2016 (UTC) Żetony Wiki (2) *'Link do wiki': wikuś *'Link do strony bota': botuś Oflagowany. Star Butterfly kontra siły zła Wiki *'Link do wiki:' link do wiki *'Link do strony bota:' link do bota :Link do dyskusji, z tym, że jedna osoba się wypowiedziała, ale po kilku dniach. ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' :: Bot oflagowany. Powodzenia w podbijaniu świata! ;) — Szynka013 21:07, mar 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Dzięki xd ~ Lenaa''Tablica'' • • •''Profil'' Wiedzminska Wiki *'Link do wiki:' Wiedzminska Wiki *'Link do strony bota:' Botalu Reasons for which I would like to use Botalu are written here: w:c:wiedzmin:Wątek:19540. Thanks on beforehand! YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2016年03月21日、17:05:25 :Done. Imagine Dragons Wiki *'Link do wiki': Imagine Dragons Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Michał56bot :Na Wiki nie ma żadnych aktywnych edytorów prócz mnie. — [[User:Michał56|''Michał56]] 22:06, kwi 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Bot oflagowany. Powodzenia w podbijaniu świata! ;) — Szynka013 09:54, kwi 3, 2016 (UTC) Minecraft Fan Fiction Wiki *'Link do wiki': pl.minecraftfanfiction.wikia.com *'Link do strony bota''':pl.minecraftfanfiction.wikia.com/user:BagsioBot *Poproszę o dodanie tego bota. Nadam sobie też na tym koncie uprawnienia sysop.